expanding_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyche - Cruiser
Following the introduction of both the Tethys and the Oracle, the true reality of the universe where the Terrans were located came to the fore after several more attempts by the Vorlons were made to visit the Sol system. Each attempt was rebuffed simply by the presence of warships in the Sol system, but each further attempt seemed to highlight that the Vorlons would be back and may not be as quick to avoid a confrontation with the Terran ships. Since the current Terran fleet was so small, a larger class of ship was needed. Thus the Tyche was built to stand toe to toe with most of the other race’s warships in their portion of the Milky Way. Until the latest class of ships, the Tyche held the record for the largest Terran warship. Massing close to a million tons and measuring over 700 meters in length, it is a truly inspiring sight to behold. Capable of leading an entire squadron of ships, the Tyche can also function as a pseudo-carrier as well with the larger than usual Terran fighter squadron held onboard and a large number of shuttles as well. Considering the role of the Tyche is at the heart of a battle squadron it also has a large number of command and control facilities to facilitate its role as a command ship for many heavy squadrons and composite squadrons. The Smart Modularity is used through-out on the ship and the Tyche remains in operation with the CAAN (Calvary Armor Aerospace Naval) formations of the HAF Marine Corps. At the very heart of the Tyche is the massive spinal mounted heavy coilgun. The coilgun is unique since it can carry a number of specialty munitions, including antimatter collected from the main Gravitic Singularity reactor. The Tyche is also the first Terran warship to make use of the newly produced antigraviton cannon system and the PPC (Pulsed Particle/Coilgun) system. In order to power the ship, unlike the smaller Oracle or the newer Epimetheus, the Tyche has the first operational Gravitic Singularity reactor system that is combined with the second generation Energy Captor System. The waste by-products of the Energy Captor System are Deuterium and Helium. The Deuterium is used as fuel for the plasma engines and the Helium is used in conjunction with a Mass Concentrator for the particle weaponry and as fuel for the Gravitic Singularity. The resulting antimatter is stored onboard and can be used as an alternate munitions type for the Heavy Coilgun. First appearing as the Flagship of Task Force 12, the Tyche is a very well-known ship class, but it proved that the HAF Navy had a long way to go before they could take on a first-rate opponent like the Centauri Navy. Well used against the Koulani and later used heavily by Bureau 13 to destroy the Ch’Lonas, the Tyche remains in operation with the CAAN formations and forms the backbone for the RCT (Regimental Combat Team) program in use by the HAF Army. Capable of being upgraded again and again, it is only the extreme age and relative lack of available hulls (mainly due to the HAF Army appropriating the majority of this excellent design) that has kept it from receiving gravitic drives and other Kirishiac-derived subsystems well beyond the Centauri War time period. The Tyche continues to live on as the premiere combined-arms warship that transports a full CAAN Combat Team into harm’s way. It is ironic to note that the basic hull design and outward appearance was also used for the far larger Constitution class of Frigates. Technical Specifications Class: Tyche Type: Cruiser Length: 745 m Mass: 980,000 tons Acceleration: 3 G Crew: 248 Small Craft: 16 Fighters and 4 Shuttles Power/Propulsion: 1 Type I Gravitic Singularity 2 Type 2 Energy Captor Systems 3 Howard "Tangent" Plasma Engines 1 Atlas-K Dual Charge Jump Engine Weapons: 1 Edison Armaments Series III Coilgun (100 mm), spinal mount 4 Burner-7 Antigraviton Cannons, turreted (two dorsal and two ventral) 8 Edison/GE Medium PPC mounts (Size is reference to coilgun caliber), turreted (four forward mounted and four rear mounted) 8 Edison/GE Mk I Interceptors (light particle cannon/2 mm coilgun), turreted Defensive Systems: Armored Hull, Secondary Baffles, 8 meters thickness Adamantine/Mithral Composite throughout Mk I Interceptor System CAAN Specifications: Mass: 1,025,000 tons Acceleration: 4.5 G Crew: 226 Small Craft: 4 dropships, 12 Fighters (typical CAAN formation), and 8 Shuttles Weapons: 6 Burner-7 Antigraviton Cannons, turreted (two dorsal and four ventral) 12 Edison/GE Light PPC mounts (Size is reference to coilgun caliber), turreted in twin mounts (four forward mounted and two rear mounted) 8 Edison/GE Mk I Interceptors (light particle cannon/2 mm coilgun), turreted Category:Ships